You can't
by Zeb410
Summary: Rachel retrouve Quinn à l'auditorium pour lui dire qu'elle a accepté la demande en mariage de Finn


**Un petit One shot qui fait suite a la demande en mariage de Finn... =) **

**Ce n'est pas très long et c'est surtout sans prétentions, mais je l'ai écris très rapidement en soir en étant très fatiguée en plus... =)**

**Je pense commencer a poster mon autre histoire dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à avoir la trame complète donc je ne veux pas me précipiter pour l'écrire... **

* * *

><p>Rachel arrive dans l'auditorium et est surprise d'y trouver Quinn. Elle a prévu de venir se vider l'esprit et de pouvoir chanter en étant seule, comme elle le fait souvent quand elle a besoin de prendre une décision ou de réfléchir tout simplement. Elle se remémore sa dernière conversation avec la jeune fille blonde, et n'est pas prête a lui faire face.<p>

Quand Finn lui a demandé de l'épouser, elle a été prise de cours, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni quoi répondre, elle s'est naturellement tournée vers Quinn pour avoir un conseil, sachant que la jeune fille serait la seule personne a lui donner un avis franc et sincère. Elle a toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance à ce que Quinn pouvait penser d'elle. Même lorsqu'elles étaient ennemies, l'avis de Quinn a toujours eu plus d'importance que celui de n'importe qui. Rachel est incapable d'expliquer pourquoi cela lui tient autant a cœur, peut être qu'elle a toujours été jalouse de l'ancienne cheerleader, d'ailleurs elle s'est jetée sur son petit ami, si ce n'est pas une preuve de jalousie.

Elle regarde la jeune fille blonde assise devant le piano avant de se décider a avancer, elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas l'éviter éternellement, et finalement elle a envie et besoin de se confier a elle a nouveau, elle a besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle ressent tout de suite, juste après avoir reçu sa lettre d'acceptation pour NYADA et sa conversation avec Kurt. Elle s'éclaircit la voix en toussant légèrement et aussi pour avertir Quinn de sa présence.

La blonde se retourne quand elle entend quelqu'un tousser derrière elle et son visage s'illumine quand elle voit Rachel devant elle. Elle essaye de cacher le rouge qui lui monte aux joues depuis quelques temps quand elle voit la jeune brunette.

« Hey... je pensais être seule... » dit doucement Rachel en s'approchant de la blonde

« Je peux partir si tu veux... je sais que tu aimes avoir cet endroit pour te défouler » répond Quinn timidement

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Je t'ai vue souvent venir ici quand tu as besoin d'être seule... »

« Oh... je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un s'intéressait a ce que je pouvais faire... ni même savoir quand j'ai besoin d'être seule » répond Rachel en baissant les yeux devant le regard perçant de Quinn

« Et bien... moi je le sais... je te laisse seule...» reprend Quinn en se levant du banc

Rachel pose sa main sur celle de Quinn pour la retenir, elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle fait ça, mais elle a envie d'être avec la jeune fille blonde.

Quinn frémit quand elle sent la main de Rachel sur la sienne, sa peau est douce et chaude, elle détourne son regard de Rachel en sentant son corps chauffer. Elle entends la voix de la brunette lui murmurer « Restes... s'il te plaît... »

Les deux jeunes filles s'assoient l'une a côté de l'autre, Quinn laisse ses doigts se promener sur les touches du piano devant elle pour exécuter une gamme parfaite

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer du piano » dit Rachel en souriant a Quinn

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores a mon sujet » répond la blonde doucement

« Je suppose... ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de te connaître avant » reprend Rachel en plongeant son regard dans les yeux noisettes de Quinn.

Elles sont toutes les deux gênées devant l'aveu de Rachel, Quinn sait que la jeune brunette a raison, elle a toujours refusé son amitié et Rachel n'a jamais abandonné pour se rapprocher de la jeune blonde.

« Je sais... je suis désolée pour tout ça Rachel... » reprend Quinn en détournant son regard

« C'est bon... ne t'inquiète pas... on est amies maintenant non ? »

« Oui... je suppose qu'on est amies.. »

Quinn continue ses gammes et Rachel se joint a elle. Elles commencent a jouer a 4 mains quelque chose de complètement improvisé. Rachel n'a pas la dextérité et l'aisance de Quinn au piano, ses doigts dérapent et frôlent la main de Quinn a plusieurs reprises. Quand Quinn sent la main de Rachel près de la sienne, sa respiration devient plus difficile, son rythme cardiaque s'accélère, une étrange chaleur l'envahit a chaque fois.

Après avoir dérapé une dernière fois, Rachel pose volontairement sa main sur celle de la blonde et se décide enfin a lui parler.

« Je lui ai dit oui... » déclare Rachel honteuse en baissant les yeux

Quinn retient sa respiration pendant quelques instants, elle n'arrive pas a croire ce que viens de déclarer Rachel. Elle pensait qu'après leur conversation elle aurai réfléchi a son avenir, et qu'elle aurai compris l'importance de mettre de la distance entre Finn et elle pour pouvoir vivre ses rêves.

« Quoi ? Rachel... tu ne peux pas l'épouser.. »

« Pourquoi ? Je l'aime et il m'aime... pourquoi ne pas l'épouser... »

Quinn prend les mains de Rachel dans les siennes et plante son regard dans les yeux marrons

« Rach... pourquoi tu es venue me voir pour avoir un conseil quand il t'a demandé ta main ? »

« Parce que je savais que tu serais franche et directe... » répond Rachel honnêtement

« Ce que j'ai été... je t'ai dis que tu ne pouvais pas l'épouser, mais tu n'écoutes pas mes conseils... alors pourquoi tu me dis ça aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne sais pas Quinn... J'ai paniqué... Tu avais ta lettre de Yale, Kurt celle de NYADA, et je n'avais toujours rien... la seule chose que j'avais c'était Finn... »

« Tu lui as dit oui parce que tu pensais ne pas avoir d'autres choix ? » demande Quinn consternée

« Non pas vraiment... Mais Finn m'aime... et il a chanté pour moi et j'ai paniqué... j'ai dit oui dans l'émotion du moment... »

« Moi aussi j'ai chanté pour toi Rachel... J'ai chanté pour te faire comprendre qu'il y a tellement de choses extraordinaires qui t'attendent... Que Finn n'est pas la seule personne au monde qui peut t'aimer... »

« Quinn... c'est différent... Finn est mon petit ami »

« Oui... c'est différent... » répond Quinn en lâchant les mains de Rachel « Je sais que tu crois que Finn est l'amour de ta vie Rachel, mais il n'est pas le seul qui peut t'aimer, et surtout il n'est pas celui qui peut t'aimer comme il se doit... »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demande Rachel surprise par les paroles de la blonde

Quinn plonge son regard dans les yeux marrons de Rachel, elle s'approche du visage de Rachel et dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la brunette, qui recule légèrement surprise par le baiser de Quinn

« Quinn... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te montre que l'étendue des possibilités qui s'offrent à toi... Finn n'est pas le seul à pouvoir t'aimer Rachel... Tu es belle, intelligente, incroyablement talentueuse, il y a une multitude de personnes qui donnerait tout ce qu'ils ont pour avoir la chance d'être avec toi... »

« Je ne comprends pas Quinn... est ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu veux être avec moi ? »

« Rachel, pourquoi tu es venue me voir ? Répond moi honnêtement »

« Je te l'ai dit, parce que je savais que tu serais franche et sincère... » répond Rachel en baissant les yeux

« Non Rachel... pourquoi tu es venue me voir ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Si tu le sais... tu avais besoin que je te dise que tu ne pouvais pas l'épouser.. parce que si tu avais été aussi sûre de tes sentiments comme tu le prétends, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de réfléchir quand il te l'a demander... si tu avais été sûre de vouloir passer le reste de ta vie avec lui, tu lui aurais dit oui tout de suite sans réfléchir... et tu ne serais pas venue me demander mon avis... alors pourquoi moi Rachel ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches a me faire dire Quinn ? »

« Juste réponds moi...pourquoi être venue me voir moi ? » reprend Quinn doucement

Rachel joue nerveusement avec ses mains, elle a les yeux baissés et refuse d'établir un contact visuel avec Quinn, elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle était allée voir Quinn, cela lui avait semblé être la seule chose a faire. Peut être qu'inconsciemment elle avait besoin d'entendre ce que Quinn avait a lui dire, qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre que Finn n'était pas l'amour de sa vie. Elle relève la tête et regarde Quinn maladroitement.

« Parce que ton avis à toujours été important pour moi... j'ai toujours voulu ton approbation parce que je ne veux pas te décevoir... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ne me fait pas dire ça Quinn s'il te plaît... »

« Tu n'as pas a le dire... » répond Quinn en s'approchant de nouveau des lèvres de Rachel qui répond a son baiser cette fois ci.

« Ne l'épouses pas... » reprend Quinn en plongeant son regard dans celui de Rachel

« Je ne pourrais plus jamais l'envisager » répond Rachel en s'emparant a nouveau des lèvres de Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà... un petit OS sans prétentions et pas terrible, mais je l'aimais bien... =)<strong>


End file.
